15 Cassidy's Nightmares
by Kris Love
Summary: Lately Cassidy has been having some terribly distrubing dreams. Do these have anything to do with hers and Butch's pasts? RR


Cassidy's Nightmares  
  
The scene opens on the mansion. Mysterious music plays gradually getting louder. Going through the mansion eventually there is an extreme close up on Cassidy who abruptly sits up breathing heavily and sweating profusely. As she does the mysterious music stops abruptly. Go to a normal shot.  
  
Cassidy (frantically, mumbling while power walking to the bathroom): It was just a dream. Yes, yes. Just a terrible dream.  
  
Once in the bathroom Cassidy splashes her face with water. She looks at her reflection. We see her POV. Her face is dripping with water, a few strands of hair in her eyes, her eyes widen in fear, and then we see the water turn to blood.  
  
Cassidy (screaming): Aaaahhhh!  
  
Cut to black.  
  
End of Scene One  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy in the lounge of the mansion reading the book Zolar's Book of Dreams, Lucky Numbers, and Days.  
  
Butch (off screen): What did you dream about last night that is bothering you so much, Cass?  
  
Cassidy (putting down the book): Oh, Butch, it was awful! It almost seems real though.like, like maybe it really happened or is going to happen.  
  
Butch (coaxingly, brushing her hair away from her face): Don't worry; I'm sure it was all just a dream. (kisses her forehead) Now, I have to go to work, but I'll be home for dinner. Take it easy.  
  
Cassidy (half-worried): Oh, alright. Love you.  
  
Butch: Love you, too.  
  
After Butch leaves, Cassidy gets up and looks out the window in the lounge. The warm sunlight shines softly on her face.  
  
Cassidy (thinking): If it was all just a dream, then why does it all seem so real?  
  
Cassidy closes her eyes. Fade out.  
  
End of Scene Two The scene opens on Cassidy on the sofa in the lounge. Upon closer examination we see that she is stressed and greatly troubled.  
  
Dissolve to a lab-like setting. Butch is laying on an operating table and two men are dressed in black. Cassidy is being restrained by the two men. She is struggling to break free. Another man, who we cannot see his face, comes up to her.  
  
Cassidy (angrily, struggling): What are you going to do to him? Let me go! What are you going to do to me?!  
  
The man only laughs as our focus remains on Butch. Cassidy is struggling and screaming. Sinister music plays in the background. Cut to Cassidy jerking up on the sofa.  
  
Cassidy (screaming): No!  
  
Breathing heavily, Cassidy runs to the kitchen. She searches high and low desperately trying to find something. Finally she pulls a bottle out of the fridge. She places it on the counter and leaves to get a glass. We see the label on the bottle says "Green Tea."  
  
Fade out. Fade in.  
  
Cassidy is now skimming a telephone book. Her finger comes to rest on a number. She picks up the cordless phone with one hand while still keeping her finger on the number, dials it, and closes the book.  
  
Cassidy (into the phone): Andrea Phyllis, this is.yes, how did you.of course, you're psychic. Then you probably know that I'm.yes, tomorrow 9a.m. is fine. Thank you.  
  
She hangs up the phone.  
  
Cassidy (softly, to herself): Now all you have to do is stay awake. Or else those dreams will return.  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
That night Cassidy is in hers and Butch's bathroom. Butch is in their bedroom watching the evening news. We can only hear him; our focus remains on Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy (taking out her contacts, to herself): Now after I get these out I can take my No Dose.  
  
Cassidy puts on her glasses, opens the medicine cabinet, and doesn't see any medicine.  
  
Cassidy (thinking): Well, okay I'll just have to go get some peach tea from the kitchen.  
  
She peeks out the bathroom door. The television is still on, but she can't tell if Butch is asleep or not. Cassidy turns off the light and gradually opens the door. Sneaking out of the bathroom, she looks over at the bed. Butch is sleeping peacefully. Cassidy creeps past Butch and down to the kitchen. She grabs the bottle of peach tea and sits down at the table.  
  
Cassidy (thinking, opening the bottle): Just have to stay awake for eight hours.how hard can that be?  
  
Time lapse shows hours going by. At one point we see the empty peach tea bottle on its side; tilting up we can see Cassidy asleep at the table. After a while the sun creeps in onto the table and into Cassidy's eyes. Before she awakes we see her face is greatly troubled.  
  
Cassidy (awaking, but still "in" her dream): Unhand me! Get your hands off me! (coming to reality) Oh no! I fell asleep.  
  
Just then Butch and James enter the kitchen. James stays near the counter. Butch notices Cassidy right away and beelines for her.  
  
Butch (coaxingly): Cass, you weren't in bed last night and you're sweating. Are you okay?  
  
Cassidy: Butch, those dreams keep coming back every night.  
  
Butch: Are you sure you haven't been eating things late at night or anything?  
  
Cassidy: I'm sure.  
  
Butch: Look, if you have any problems call me. I'll be in the office all day. Love you. (kisses her on the forehead)  
  
Cassidy: Love you, too.  
  
Butch and James leave. As they are leaving James says something like, "It's bad enough we have to worry about Jess now we have to worry about Cassidy, too." Butch agrees, but says that they also have to worry about the kids, too.  
  
End of Scene Four  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy putting on a light jacket and bundling up the twins and Hannah in their stroller. Eventually she heads out to the bus stop.  
  
Fade out. Fade in.  
  
Cassidy and the twins and Hannah are now in a dimly lit room. A kind elderly lady is sitting across from Cassidy at the table.  
  
Cassidy: So what can you tell me about my dreams?  
  
Lady: I can tell you that the spirits are trying to help you remember something.  
  
Cassidy: Are these events true?  
  
Lady: Are you asking me to tell you what happened in your past? Cassandra, I can tell you where to go and how to search, but I will not tell you what the answers are you seek.  
  
Cassidy: What?! I'm paying you because I had hoped you'd tell me the answers.  
  
Lady: I will tell you more if you return next week which I know you will. Now to begin your search to lead you to discovering about your past and your dreams, I suggest looking up Yamato and Kosaburou and Pokémon Technical Institute Academy.  
  
Cassidy (confused): But won't I only find.  
  
Lady (interrupting): You will find much more than you think, Cassandra.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Five  
  
The scene opens that night in Butch and Cassidy's bedroom. Cassidy is on the computer in their room. Butch is watching the news.  
  
Cassidy (thinking): If only I could get some idea as to what that psychic was.  
  
He voice trails off as a picture of her and Butch appears on the Pokémon Technical Institute Academy's site loads. Our focus remains on Cassidy.  
  
Butch (calling, off screen): Cass, what is so interesting over there? You've been staring at that computer all day hardly breaking away even for dinner.  
  
Cassidy (softly): Oh, my. I don't believe this.  
  
Butch (off screen): Cass?!  
  
Cassidy (reading softly): "1993 graduates Butch Kosaburou and Cassandra Yamato were last seen on the evening news for allegedly breaking into Team Rocket's main headquarters located in Kansas City. Now they seem to have disappeared yet again." (stops reading) Why.how.I just don't.(her arrow turns into a finger and points for a link) What's this?  
  
The next screen loads. It reads "Student Records."  
  
Cassidy (thinking): This is public record now?!  
  
Butch (calling): I'm going to bed, Cass; if you ever feel like joining me you can.  
  
Fade out. Fade in.  
  
Cassidy is now reading several pieces of paper; it is daybreak. She is in the kitchen at the table. Her eyes widen out of shock and surprise.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Six  
  
The scene opens a week later and Cassidy is again seated across from the psychic. This time the psychic is shuffling a deck of cards similar to Clara's. Cassidy has the pieces of paper she was reading from the previous week.  
  
Cassidy: I had no idea that my mom and Giovanni were so close. (The psychic nods approvingly.) They weren't in love though?  
  
Lady: That depends on your definition of love.  
  
Cassidy: What do you mean?  
  
Lady: I would be more apt to call it lust. (Cassidy stares back a bit bewildered) Your mother was jealous of Miyamoto Haren. I would even go so far as to say that your father craved sex and whenever Miyamoto denied him, or whenever he couldn't have her, he turned to his other best friend.your mom.  
  
Cassidy: Okay, now that, that's settled what about my past? Why don't I remember very much about it? Does it have anything to do with my dreams?  
  
Lady: We shall see next week.  
  
Cassidy (interrupting): Next week?! But I want to know now!  
  
Lady (calmly): You are not ready yet. I shall help you prepare, though. First and foremost you must calm yourself.  
  
Cassidy slowly begins to relax. Finally she is relaxed and she smiles at the psychic. Cassidy: Okay, I feel I'm ready.  
  
Lady: Close your eyes. (Cassidy closes her eyes.) Now imagine yourself walking along a hillside; you come down the hill and walk through a park and along a beach until you come to an ancient temple. Look around and notice the sky is your favorite color. Now, after taking a deep, relaxing breath, enter the temple. Do you feel the warmth of the sunlight shining in from an opening in the ceiling?  
  
Cassidy (smiling): Hmm-mm!  
  
Lady: Welcome the light and let it warm you completely. Once it has you may begin asking any question you desire. You have entered into the state of mind where you may contact the souls of those who have gone before you and knowledge of events long past.  
  
Cassidy: I can ask anything?  
  
Lady: Yes, but you only have 20 minutes. You may also ask mentally or verbally; it does not matter.  
  
We now see what Cassidy sees. She then mentally asks a question. Slowly the glass in front of her melts away.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Enter.  
  
Cassidy enters and the scenery changes to Hanaeko's house. Cassidy sees a younger version of herself sitting on the front porch playing with her Sunny Baby Doll. A black Mercedes pulls up. Cassidy watches intently as a man dressed in a black suit and tie approaches the young Cassidy. Cassidy then sees some magenta suitcases behind the young Cassidy. The young Cassidy looks up and sees the man.  
  
Man (bending down to her level): are you ready to see your daddy?  
  
Young Cassidy: Yeah!  
  
Man (reaching into his pocket): Oh, your daddy asked me to give you this. (holds out a piece of candy)  
  
The young Cassidy snatches the candy and eats it. Then she runs for the car as Hanaeko stands in the doorway waving, but the young Cassidy never looks back.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Finish up. I will count to seven. When I say seven you will open your eyes and slowly return to reality.  
  
Cassidy still stands there watching as the car drives off and Hanaeko begins to cry.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): One.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): It has something to do with that candy.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Two.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): Then he would give me a piece before I left his house.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Three.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): But why do I remember high school? And bits and pieces of other times?  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Four.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): The only image that still is a mystery to me is the laboratory scene.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Five.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): Perhaps, the rest will come to me later.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Six.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): Maybe there is still much I don't know.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Seven.  
  
Cassidy slowly opens her eyes and now we see she is back in the room with the psychic.  
  
Lady: I sense you asked for too much information this time. You asked a complex question.  
  
Cassidy: Yes, but I've learned something.  
  
Lady: Would you like to know any more?  
  
Cassidy: Like what?  
  
Lady (dealing some cards): I can tell you vaguely what lies ahead for you.  
  
Cassidy (getting up): Save it for next week. My brain can't hold any more! Cassidy leaves and the psychic flips over the cards.  
  
Lady: Well, luckily this will take place starting next month, but I doubt that she'll believe me.  
  
End of Scene Seven  
  
The scene opens that evening at the mansion. Butch and Cassidy are laying in bed watching TV.  
  
Butch: You're strangely quiet tonight, Cass.  
  
Cassidy: I've been thinking lately.  
  
Butch: Really? About what?  
  
Cassidy: Many things. Butch, what do you remember about your past?  
  
Butch: I remember our wedding. Your bouquet had orange.  
  
Cassidy (interrupting): Besides that! Do you remember anything else?  
  
Butch: No, not really. Why? Is that what's been bothering you, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, I keep having these horrible nightmares. Mostly involving a laboratory and us. Giovanni's there, too. Do you think it means anything?  
  
Butch: I wouldn't worry about it too much. (turns off the TV) Now let's get some sleep.  
  
Cassidy (reluctantly): Well, alright. G'night, Butch.  
  
Butch: G'night, Cass.  
  
Time lapse of a clock overlays the shot of them in bed. Cassidy remains wide awake. Finally, around 2 a.m. she is asleep.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Eight  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy at a huge library looking through piles of research. She perks up as the clock strikes eleven.  
  
Cassidy: Oh crud! I'm late! She slams her book shut and runs out of the library.  
  
Cut to Cassidy running into the room with the psychic in it.  
  
Lady: Been doing research, Cassandra?  
  
Cassidy: Yes. Sorry, I didn't mean. Lady (waving her hand): You don't need to explain. Listen, I think you may want to hear about your future.  
  
Cassidy (sitting down): Why? Is something seriously wrong?  
  
Lady: Just listen to me. (she brings out the tarot cards) I sense you live with your half-sister, (laying out the cards) correct?  
  
Cassidy nods. Then continues watching the psychic laying out the cards.  
  
Lady (pointing to the cards): What these say is that you will soon have a role in a temporary relationship, but the results will have a long lasting effect. Also your half-sister will play a vital role in all this. You both will have the same end result, though.  
  
Cassidy (confused): Umm.'kay. So.  
  
Lady: Don't worry it will all make sense later.  
  
Cassidy: I hope you're right What else can you tell me?  
  
Lady (looking back at the cards): There will be new romance budding in various places. All will come about because of chaos. Only two of these romances will last, but all will have everlasting results.  
  
Cassidy: Much like what you said about me?  
  
Lady: I included you in that previous statement.  
  
Cassidy: Oh.right. You did?!  
  
Lady: Yes, I did. Now I have a few words of wisdom to prepare you for next week.  
  
Cassidy: Go on.  
  
Lady: Memories can be both good and bad, but usually we erase the bad ones, only wanting to remember the good times.  
  
Cassidy (semi-confused): Umm, okay.?  
  
Lady: Just remember that. I'll see you next week.  
  
Time passes. The scene opens later that night at the mansion. Butch and Cassidy are laying in bed. Butch is about to go to sleep, but Cassidy again is wide awake.  
  
Cassidy: Butch, are you asleep?  
  
Butch: No, not yet. What?  
  
Cassidy: Will you always love me?  
  
Butch (brushing her hair away from her face): Of course, Cass; what brought this on?  
  
Cassidy: Well, I was just curious.  
  
Butch: I'll love you always, Cass, always.  
  
Cassidy (smiling): Thanks, Butch; I'll always love you, too.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Nine  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy towel drying her hair. Walking to a mirror she picks up a comb and begins detangling her long golden hair. As she combs her hair over her shoulder, Cassidy she sees a faint scar that zigzags behind her ear.  
  
Cassidy (putting down the comb): What the.?  
  
She runs her fingers over the scar. Then she remembers what the psychic had told her.  
  
Lady's voice (off screen): Memories can be both good and bad, but usually we erase the bad ones; only wanting to remember the good ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~* Cassidy is in a dark, dank room. We can scarcely make out a cot and a chair. There are dark circles under Cassidy's eyes and as she raises her hands to her face the sound of metal chain links is heard. We see her hands are shackled together. A creak of a door is heard. Light shines in; Cassidy strains to see. From her POV we see two men dressed in black come in.  
  
Man 1 (grabbing Cassidy by the arm): Come along peacefully and no one gets hurt!  
  
Cassidy (jerking away): Unhand me! What am I doing here? Who are you guys? Where is Butch?  
  
Man 2 (unfolding a pocket knife): I'd be careful if I were you, Cassandra. You said you wanted to belong to Team Rocket, right? Well, you're entering the final stage!  
  
We see the blade near her face. Man 1 struggles to hold Cassidy on her cot as Man 2 inches closer to her face.  
  
Cassidy (screaming): No! Get away from me! Get away!  
  
*~*~*~*~ Cut to Cassidy standing in front of her mirror crying and tracing the scar with her fingers. A tear trickles down her face. She goes over to hers and Butch's bed and collapses.  
  
Cassidy (softly): Why? Why?  
  
Time passes. Cassidy is now with the psychic again. Cassidy (between tears): He sent in two thugs that thrust objects at me. Once I was forced onto my cot by one of them and restrained, the second took a knife and slit the side of my face behind my ear. (She pulls back her hair and shows the scar to the psychic)  
  
Lady: I sense you will remember more. Be strong, my dear. It seems your memories you have left are all bad ones. If you can overcome these and the trials which will soon befall you, Cassandra, you will be victorious. I doubt you will need me after our meeting today.  
  
Cassidy (drying her eyes): Are you sure?  
  
Lady: I know so, Cassandra. But you do know where to find me if you need me.  
  
The two embrace and Cassidy heads home.  
  
End of Scene Ten  
  
The scene opens that night on Cassidy on hers and Butch's balcony. She pulls up a chair and sits down. A warm breeze blows through her hair; Butch comes out and joins her.  
  
Butch (wrapping his arm around her): I did some thinking today, Cass.  
  
Cassidy (placing her hand on his): About what, darling?  
  
Butch (sitting down next to her): Well, something caught my attention today that I had noticed in a while.  
  
Butch takes his hand from Cassidy and pulls back part of his hair. Behind one of his ears is.  
  
Cassidy (semi-shocked): A scar?! You have one, too?!  
  
Butch: I'm beginning to remember things, Cass; and this scar is just the beginning of what I believe I will remember. (his voice begins to crack)  
  
Cassidy (holding his hands in hers on her lap): What? What is it, Butch?  
  
Butch (swallowing hard): I.I just hope they're all not just as bad as this one.  
  
Cassidy and Butch lean on one another. Cassidy closes her eyes. Slowly zoom out and the song "How Deep Is Your Love?" softly begins to play.  
  
Cassidy (whispering): Me too, Butch; me, too.  
  
The scene ends on a wide angle shot of Butch and Cassidy asleep on the balcony. They are holding one another and appear to be dreaming the same thing. The song fades out as does the image.  
  
End of Scene Eleven  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy sitting in a chair. She is fidgeting as two men in black grab her by the arms forcing her to come with them. The three enter a lab-like setting. Butch is laying on an operating table. Cassidy struggles to break free as a third man comes up to her. We cannot see his face.  
  
Cassidy (angrily): What are you going to do to him?! Let me go! What are you going to do to me?!  
  
The third man just laughs evilly. Finally he speaks. And he sounds familiar.  
  
Man: My dear daughter, I hate to do this to you, but I can't have you knowing all that you already do.  
  
Cassidy: What are you going to do to me?!  
  
Man: Strap her down to that other table!  
  
The two men in black eventually strap her down to the table after much struggling.  
  
Man: I'll be in my office; let me know when the brainwash is completed.  
  
Cassidy: B-brainwash?! (looking over at Butch) Oh, Butch, why are you so calm?!  
  
Fade out Fade in  
  
The scene opens on the back of a business chair. A knock on the door is heard. The chair swings around and from the man's POV at the desk we see one of the two men in black at the door.  
  
Man 1: Sir, I present to you the two newest members of Team Rocket.Butch and Cassidy.  
  
Butch and Cassidy enter wearing their black Team Rocket uniforms.  
  
Man: Good! Good!  
  
Fade out as the man laughs evilly. Fade in on Cassidy and Butch as they quickly sit up on the balcony. Both are sweating profusely. They both speak at the same time.  
  
Butch: I think I remember more of my past!  
  
Cassidy: I now know what was so significant about my nightmares!  
  
(separately)  
  
Butch: What did you say?  
  
Cassidy: No, no. You go first.  
  
Butch: Well, I had a bad dream. I was forced into a laboratory and strapped to a table. All I remember next was walking into Giovanni's office with you, and it being said we were the two newest members of Team Rocket.  
  
Cassidy just stares in shock.  
  
Butch: What?!  
  
Cassidy: That's almost exactly what I dreamt.  
  
They both stare at one another in shock and confusion. After a while they embrace.  
  
End of Scene Twelve  
  
The scene opens on James and Jessie in their bedroom. Jessie is tying a green ribbon in her hair, and James is watching the news. (It is by now morning.)  
  
Jessie (looking at James in the mirror): You don't suppose I should get rid of this green dress do you?  
  
James (putting on a green tie): Why, Jess? Green's your favorite color.  
  
Jessie: Oh, I dunno. I just thought it's not quite so pretty any more.  
  
Jessie picks up a razor blade, some medicine, and her dress. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.  
  
James (thinking): I wish I knew what was wrong with you, Jess. You haven't been yourself in a long time.  
  
He sighs and Butch and Cassidy walk in with Jack, Jill, and Hannah.  
  
Butch: Well, we're all ready for church.  
  
Cassidy (handing Jack to James): Yeah, where is Jess?  
  
James (taking Jack): In the bathroom again.  
  
Butch: What is she doing in there?  
  
Jill plops down on the floor.  
  
James (putting Jack on the bed): I dunno.  
  
Cassidy (picking up Jill; to Jill): Oh, Jill, you're ruining your dress.  
  
Butch (walking over to the bathroom door): Jess, we're all ready; come on!  
  
Jessie's voice (from the bathroom): Coming.  
  
James turns off the TV. Then he looks over at Cassidy and Butch.  
  
James: You two seem different today.  
  
Cassidy (placing Jill on the bed beside Jack): Really? I just feel more rested for a change.  
  
Butch: How do you mean, James?  
  
James: Like, .I dunno. Just different.  
  
Butch and Cassidy only smile at one another. Then Cassidy picks up Hannah. Jessie comes out of the bathroom, picks up Jill, and James picks up Jack. They all head out the door for church.  
  
End of Scene Thirteen  
  
The End?! 


End file.
